


Storms & Spiders

by misakoko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, theyre so dang cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakoko/pseuds/misakoko
Summary: Sting discovers Rogue's fear, in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 37





	Storms & Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written stingue in a hot second and i just want everyone to know i love these boys with my whole heart and there WILL be more stingue from me soon. annyways enjoy <3

Sting was surprised to wake up to thunder in the middle of the night, but he was even more surprised to feel a pair of trembling arms wrapped around his waist. 

He smiled, knowing it was his boyfriend; he figured Rogue was just slightly shaken by the loud weather.

As he began to get out of bed to check on Lector and Frosch, Rogue’s arms pulled him back into bed. 

Sting gasped quietly at the surprising movement, but chuckled to himself as he stroked Rogue’s arm comfortingly, until he drifted back into sleep.

-

“I didn’t know you were so scared of the thunder, Rogue,” Sting said impishly as he watched his boyfriend cook the two breakfast the next morning.

“I-I don't know what you’re talking about! I didn’t even know it was storming last night!” Rogue sputtered, his face growing bright red as he turned to face Sting.

“Right, well say that to your trembling little arms that refused to let go of me.” 

Rogue blushed even harder, simply turning away and muttering. 

“If you tell Minerva, or anyone at the guild for that matter, I’ll end you.”

Sting chuckled, strolling over to his boyfriend and planting a kiss on his forehead. “You’d end  _ this _ ?” Sting gestured to his shirtless figure.

Rogue, not fazed by his boyfriend’s attempt to be sly, flicked Sting on the forehead. 

“I may be scared of some thunder, but don’t make me remind you about the spider incident.” 

“Hey now, that was uncalled for!”

“Look who’s blushing now.” Rogue smirked, and Sting just stormed off angrily.

“Love you!” Rogue yelled from the kitchen. He smiled when he heard his boyfriend grumble an “I love you too” from their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments & kudos are appreciated <3  
> btw. take a shot every time i use the thunderstorm fear prompt. cuz i use it way too fucking much but i think it's cute ok  
> follow my tumblr if you'd like! neverendtale.tumblr.com


End file.
